Alchemy Workshop
You can create all sorts of goodies with "magic powder" which you get from "salvaging" epic heroes (any rings/glory/evo count for more powder too). The downside is you need to upgrade the workshop to access more items to create with the powder. Spend wisely because it also costs powder to upgrade the shop! Here are the costs and what you unlock: Item/count, powder cost, and time to create. Items Available at Each Workshop Level Lvl 1 - 1,000,000 gold to build 50 BB shards - 50 powder/ 8 hours 1x bag 'o souls (8k) - 75 powder/ 8 hours 100 GP shards - 50 powder/ 8 hours 1x chest of gold (2m) - 60 powder/ 4 hours Lvl 2 - 200 powder(2 hours) 100 SM shards - 60 powder/ 12 hours 50 SC shards - 60 powder/ 8 hours 1x chest of gold (5m) - 130 powder/ 8 hours 1x chest of rings (100) - 75 powder/ 8 hours Lvl 3 - 300 powder(24 hours) 100 DR shards - 75 powder/ 12 hours 100 AE shards - 60 powder/ 8 hours 1 gold exp egg - 30 powder/ 5 hours 3x one hour speed scroll - 15 powder/ 1 hour Lvl 4 - 300 powder(24 hours) 100 cdb shards - 50 powder/ 8 hours 100 BH shards - 50 powder/ 8 hours 1x bag o souls (30k) - 250 powder/ 1 day 1x chest of rings (500) - 330 powder/ 1 day Lvl 5 - 500 dust (3 days) 100 PG shards - 60 dust / 12 hours 100 Hyd shards - 45 dust / 8 hours 100 mutagen - 150 dust / 1d 8h Speed scroll (8 hours) x1 - 30 dust / 2.5 hours Lvl 6 - 1000 powder(5 days) 100 Sfx shards - 50 powder/ 12 hours 100 Pdr shards - 50 powder/ 9 hours 1x coral egg - 100 powder/ 1 day 1x Talent Refreshment bead - 50 powder/ 1 day Lvl 7 - 1500 powder(7 days) 100 AD shards - 75 powder/ 1 day 100 AL shards - 75 powder/ 1 day 2x Potions (12 energy) - 30 powder/ 12 hours Lvl 8 - 2000 powder(10 days) (TownHall lvl 10 Required) 100x RV shards - 75 powder/ 1 day 100x Chr shards - 75 powder/ 1 day 300 mutagen - 400 powder/ 4 days Lvl 9 - 2500 powder(12 days) 100 GS shards - 150 powder/ 2 days 100 LS shards - 150 powder/ 2 days 10x EXP stone II - 80 powder Lvl 10 - 3000 powder(15 days) 100 Amb shards - 150 powder/ 2 days 5x EXP Stones III - 120 powder/ 2 days Lvl 11 - 3600 powder(20 days) 100 Enchantress shards - 150 powder/ 2 days 100 Berserker shards - 150 powder/ 2 days 100 Won Ton shards - 150 powder/ 2 days 100 Ancient Spirit Shards - 200 powder / 2 days Level 1 Hero Salvage Values Air Elite: 65 Savage Chief: 65 Blitz Bomber: 65 Glory Priestess: 65 Skull Mage: 76 Hydrasaur: 87 Carol d'Belle: 93 Dark Rider: 100 Blockhead: 113 Pounder: 136 Pan Goli: 170 Demon Slayer: 151 Djinni: 252 Sapphirix: 242 Renee Ven: 252 Abyss Demon: 253 Arctic Lord: 253 Chiron: 252 Great Sage: 756 Landslide: 756 Ambrosia: 756 Enchantress: 756 Berserker: 756 Won Ton: 756 Workshop Level Progression Tips 1. If you glory your heroes you will get less powder than if you salvaged one by one. Do them individually (no glory) and you'll get more powder on avg. You may use more stamina but it rebuilds fairly quickly. There is a chance you will gain slightly more powder with just 1 glory but after that the returns diminish. The only way to make up for it is to get "lucky" and get a double salvage bonus. 2. It may be useful to spend some time to level up the heroes you want to salvage. You cannot salvage EXP eggs directly but if you use them to lvl up your hero then you will get extra powder in return. 3. If you have the extra rings or souls, upgrading your hero's skill and mercs will increase the amount of powder you get. See above for details. It may be worth it to you if you really need the extra powder. 4. You can still salvage/create while the workshop building is being upgraded.